Kaidan World
| image = | kanji =怪談の世界) | capital = Central | form of government = Feudal Monarchy/Oligarchy | ruler = Kaidan King | administration = Central 46 Chambers | leader = Kaidan King | military = Kaidan Advance Troops, Royal Task Force | noble families =Heartnet Clan,Yukimura Clan,Kida Clan,Kagemiya Clan }} The '''Kaidan World, '''home to all Kaida, lies within a different dimension than it's counterpart, the human world. Unless special permission is granted, no human is allowed to set foot in the Kaidan World (as the Kaidan World automatically detects anything without Kaidan blood as an enemy). The Kaidan World is where all Kaida train and live, unless on a mission. Generals have their base within the Kaidan World. Kaidan Advance Troops The Kaidan Advance Troops, or the traditional Kaidan Military Force, are broken up into one of fifteen districts. Each district is led by a General and a Lieutenant General. The Generals are in charge of large amounts of land (easily broken up by groups of countries) and is in charge of all spiritual activity within that district. Each district is broken up into no more than three branch districts. Each branch district is led by a Colonel and a Lieutenant Colonel, which can consist of many 1st and 2nd Class Privates. In each district there can be anywhere between three hundred to a thousand Military Police. In order to be assigned to a branch district, one must complete their training at Academy 1 and Academy 2 and graduate. In total, there are around 15,000 Military Police within the Kaidan World. Royal Task Force The Royal Task Force is specially committed to the Kaidan King. Created by the King, the Royal Task Force can be dispatched on several different missions. There are roughly only four thousand Royal Task Force members, ranging in Spirit Energy levels from 2nd Class Private all the way to Lieutenant General. There are three branches of the Royal Task Force: Intelligence, Assassination Squads and Royal Combat and Protection. The Royal Task Force is sent at the will of the King of the Kaidan World, and performs missions such as protection of noble family members or assassinations that pose threats to Noble Families. To become part of the Royal Task Force, one must graduate from the Special Force Academy or have special talents and be hand chosen by members of the Academies. Noble Families Pureblood Kaida Kaida families that have not mixed with a human ancestor ever in their history are known as Pureblood Kaida. These families are well known throughout the higher ranks of Kaida (not so much throughout the Military Police) and are highly respected, often referred to as the Noble Families of the Kaidan World. Often, the person is respected and addressed Lady or Lord or, because of their emennse Spirit Energy, they often recieve high ranks very quickly. The families themselves can be very large (including close cousins) and the issue of sucession for head of the family is usually given to the first born, or whoever is able to win in a dual. The families often hire people with low potential to become Battling Kaida to become maids or butlers in the family. The person is able to quit at any time they want, but it is more common for them to stay with the noble family because of the good life the Noble family provides for them. There are only four Noble Families left in existance and the race of Pureblood is highly protected in the families. Because of the increasing numbers of Kaida with human blood in their linneage, it is (and it was for a long period of time) common for the families to have breeding with in siblings. This act is not viewed as monstorous in the Kaidan World; and, unlike the human world, there is little to no chance of the offspring inheriting a disability from this act. Pureblood families include: The Heartnet Family The Yukimura Family The Kida Family The Kagemiya Family Category:Locations